Panggilan Hitam
by fariacchi
Summary: Suara itu terus bergema, menyuarakan kenyataan hitam yang tidak tertolak. Kau takut akan kematian, Ciel Phantomhive. Kau takut kematian memisahkanmu dengannya. # SebsatianXCiel, almost shounen-ai, semi-canon.


**Summary:** Suara itu terus bergema, menyuarakan kenyataan hitam yang tidak tertolak. Kau takut akan kematian, Ciel Phantomhive. Kau takut kematian memisahkanmu dengannya. SebsatianXCiel.

**WARNING:** _semi-canon_, _semi-in chara, almost __**shounen ai**__, dark themes—angst and some bloods, and last—_SebastianXCiel_._

_**.**  
_

**Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana**

**.  
**

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Siapa?

_Ciel…_

Siapa yang memanggil?

_Ciel Phantomhive…_

Siapa…?

_My Lord…_

Sebastian—?

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Panggilan Hitam**

_~a Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive Story~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ciel Phantomhive tersentak bangun.

Pemuda berambut perak gelap itu terduduk di tempat tidur besarnya yang nyaman. Ia terengah, meletakkan satu tangan tepat di depan mata kanannya yang kali ini bebas dari penutup mata hitam biasa.

Setitik keringat meluncur dari dahi yang tertutup helai perak gelap itu. Ciel menarik nafas panjang—berusaha menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Kamar luas itu gelap. Jendela di luar menampilkan langit malam yang hitam. Hanya beberapa jam sebelum fajar menjemput _mansion_ keluarga Phantomhive yang megah itu.

Ciel merasa dingin merengkuhnya tiba-tiba.

Entah malam ke berapa sudah ia terbangun seperti ini. Terbangun karena panggilan yang tidak hentinya ia dengar—memanggilnya dalam alam bawah sadar.

Siapa yang memanggilnya?

Ia merasa mengenal suara itu. Begitu dekat… begitu familiar mengalun di telinganya.

Namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Ciel membanting perlahan tubuhnya kembali. Kemudian ia membawa satu tangannya di depan mata, menatap tidak henti pada benda indah yang melingkar di ibu jarinya. Sebuah kristal biru yang indah.

Keindahan yang berbau kematian.

_Ciel Phantomhive…_

Terdengar lagi. Kenapa suara itu selalu memanggilnya? Semakin hari, suara itu semakin jelas, semakin keras memanggil.

Ciel memutar tubuhnya ke arah samping, berusaha memejamkan mata dan tertidur kembali. Ia berusaha—berpura-pura menjadi tuli. Ia tidak mendengarnya.

Ia tidak mendengar apapun.

_Ciel…_

Ciel menarik selimutnya, berusaha melengkungkan tubuh untuk mencoba menghangatkan diri dari dingin yang tiba-tiba begitu menusuk.

Tiba-tiba senyum getir terlengkung di wajah tampan Ciel. Mungkin seharusnya ia membiarkan dingin memeluknya seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, akan tiba hari dimana ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan dingin.

Hanya api yang ada di neraka, benar?

_Ya, Ciel…_

Ciel tersentak. Suara itu lagi. Namun kali ini suara itu sungguh-sungguh berbicara padanya—bukan sekedar memanggil seperti biasa.

"Siapa?" Ciel merasa seperti orang bodoh untuk bersuara menanggapi sesuatu yang ia bahkan tidak mengerti.

_Ciel Phantomhive…_

Ciel mencengkram helai rambutnya. Ia meraskan sakit yang hebat pada kepalanya.

"_Urusai_…" Ciel mendesis.

_Berhentilah membohongi dirimu, Ciel._

Dengan tertatih, Ciel beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan bergetar ketika ia berusaha menjangkau sesuatu—apa saja.

Dalam hati, Ciel bertanya-tanya. Bohong seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri?

Ciel menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat. Ia merasa limbung. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ganjil, kepalanya sakit, dan suara itu masih menggema di telinganya.

_Kau munafik, Ciel Phantomhive._

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin. Tidak bolah ada yang berbicara seperti itu pada seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

"Siapa? SIAPA?!" Ciel berteriak. Ia mencengkram helai rambutnya, merasa begitu tersiksa dengan suara yang membuat sakit—bukan telinganya, hatinya.

Entah bagaimana, Ciel berakhir dengan berdiri di depan cermin yang menjulang dua kali tinggi badannya sendiri.

Ciel meletakkan satu tangannya di depan cermin itu. Menatap dengan aneh pada sosok yang terpantul di cermin.

_Kau munafik._

Tidak. Ciel menggeleng.

Pantulan dari bola mata ungu indah yang menampakkan kontrak dengan iblis itu seperti menertawakannya—atau setidaknya menamparkan kenyataan ke hadapannya.

_Mengakulah._

Dingin menusuk seluruh tubuh kecil Ciel.

Siapa? Siapa yang selalu mengganggunya seperti ini?

Mengaku apa? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Ciel memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan membelalak. Pantulan dirinya menyeringai, menatapnya dengan dingin—mengadili Ciel dengan sesuatu yang menusuk kegelapan di hatinya.

Pantulan itu mengejeknya.

_Kau takut kematian, Ciel Phantomhive._

"SEBASTIAN!!!"

PRANG!!

Ciel meninju cermin itu sekuat tenaganya, menghancurkan benda berkilau itu dengan tangan mungilnya—berusaha mengenyahkan sesuatu yang mengacaukan hatinya.

"_Yes, My Lord_." Secepat yang bisa Ciel lakukan untuk memutar tubuhnya, Sebastian sudah berlutut sopan di hadapan sosok Ciel yang terengah.

Tetes-tetes darah meluncur dari kepalan tangan Ciel yang ternoda oleh pecahan kaca. Bau anyir yang menggoda iblis manapun—kecuali seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

"Kau lambat, Sebastian!" Ciel berujar marah.

Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan kecil Ciel yang terluka.

Sarung tangan putih milik Sebastian ternoda darah. Pemiliknya menatap luka itu dengan lekat, melalui bola mata merah gelapnya yang menampakkan gurat keunguan.

Ujung lidah terjulur untuk mencicipi rasa getir dari darah gelap yang menetes itu. Ciel merasakan bulu romanya menegang. Refleks yang wajar dari sentuhan seorang iblis.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda," Sebastian berujar sebelum mendaratkan bibir dinginnya di punggung tangan pucat Ciel. Sepasang bola mata miliknya menatap segel pengikat yang memantul cantik dari bola mata keunguan di mata kanan Ciel.

Tatapan yang ganjil—membuat Ciel semakin muak.

"Sebastian! Ini perintah!" Ciel berujar. Ia masih merasakan suara itu menggema di kepalanya.

_Ciel, Ciel, kau tidak bisa lari._

"Hancurkan! Hancurkan sumber suara yang menggangguku itu!" Ciel berteriak keras.

"_Yes, My Lord_." Sebastian bangkit berdiri setelah membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

_Butler_ berpakaian serba hitam itu menarik lepas sarung tangan yang membalut dan menutupi segel perjanjian di punggung tangannya. Ia kemudian berdiri menatap tuannya.

Seringai ganjil melengkung di wajah Sebastian Michaelis.

Kemudian Sebastian menusukkan telapak tangannya yang setajam mata pisau itu tepat ke titik tengah tubuh kecil Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rasa sakit yang asing mengumbar nyeri ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Anyir darah menguar di udara.

"Sebas—kenapa…" hanya itu yang bisa Ciel suarakan dalam keheningan malam. Pandangan mata Ciel mengabur, namun ia sempat menemukan seringai itu di wajah Sebastian.

Iblis tidak berkhianat pada kontrak.

Lalu kenapa?

_Akuilah, Ciel. Kau takut kematian._

Sebastian berlutut di samping tubuh kaku Ciel yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari kulit yang tertembus paksa beberapa detik lalu.

"Kena… pa?" Ciel berujar susah payah. Ia terbaring terlungkup di atas karpet dingin, kepalanya tepat ke arah samping—membiarkan Sebastian menatap sempurna bola mata biru Ciel yang indah.

Indah namun kosong.

"Saya menjalankan perintah Anda, Tuan Muda," Sebastian berujar tenang.

Darah masih mengalir ketika Ciel menggerak-gerakan bola matanya tidak mengerti. Sebastian hanya menghias wajahnya dengan senyum biasa yang tenang—membuat Ciel begitu tersiksa.

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk menghancurkan sumber suara yang mengganggu Anda. Dan saya melakukannya," ujar Sebastian.

Ciel terperangah tanpa suara.

"Suara itu bersumber dari hati Anda, Tuan Muda," Sebastian menusukkan kenyataan sekali lagi ke dalam hati Ciel.

Pandangannya nyaris menghitam sepenuhnya, namun Ciel masih mendengarnya.

Suara itu masih menggema di kepalanya.

_Aku hatimu. Yang paling mengetahui ketakutan di dalam dirimu._

Mustahil.

"Sebas… tian… kau… melanggar… janji… mu…" Ciel bersuara putus-putus.

Sebuah tatapan sendu dihadiahkan dari sepasang bola mata merah gelap Sebastian. _Butler_ itu berlutut di samping tubuh mungil Ciel, sekali lagi meletakkan satu tangan di dada dan menunduk sopan.

"Anda mengetahuinya, Tuan Muda. Segala perintah Anda adalah mutlak bagi saya." Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu mata dengan Ciel. Hanya tatapan ambigu yang tidak dipahami Ciel. Kemudian Sebastian melanjutkan, "Meskipun itu artinya sama dengan menghilangkan nyawa Anda…"

…_Ciel Phantomhive._

Ciel terhenyak.

Itu bukan suara hatinya. Ia yakin—sangat yakin.

Perlahan kesadaran Ciel menurun. Bola matanya mulai turun—tubuhnya mengkhianati segalanya. Ciel hanya mampu menatap samar sesuatu yang terkahir kali terpantul di bola matanya.

Sosok Sebastian Michaelis yang berujar sesuatu padanya.

Kemudian semuanya menghitam.

_My Lord._

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel Phantomhive tersentak bangun.

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajah dan pakaian tidurnya, memantulkan ketakutan aneh yang menjalari seluruh hatinya.

Ciel menyentuh jantungnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha memastikan apakah benda itu benar-benar berdetak.

Segalanya terasa terlalu nyata. Apakah ia mulai berdelusi?

Ciel menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. Ia lemah. Selemah itukah hatinya hingga kegelapan bisa menguasai dirinya?

Mengepalkan tangan dengan erat, Ciel memanggil dengan desisan aneh, "Sebastian."

KRIET.

Jendela kaca terbuka, menampilkan sosok _butler_ berambut hitam yang berdiri tegak sempurna dilatari bulan purnama berwarna kemerahan yang ganjil.

Langkah ringan itu mendarat tanpa suara di dalam ruangan, kemudian mendekat dan mengakhiri dengan sikap berlutut anggun yang sopan.

"_Yes, My Lord_," ujar Sebastian lembut.

Ciel diam. Ia mengamati wajah Sebastian, membiarkan dirinya saling berpandangan dengan sosok itu.

_Ciel… kau tidak bisa berbohong._

Mata Ciel terbelalak.

Suara itu lagi!

Menyentuhkan satu tangan ke dadanya, Ciel merintih pelan ketika sakit yang aneh menghujam tubuh kecilnya.

"Tuan Muda?" Sebastian bangkit, mendekati Ciel dengan khawatir.

Satu tangan Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," Ciel bersuara.

_Kau takut akan kematian._

Tidak, itu tidak benar—kan?

Ciel menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh ke sosok Sebastian yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sebastian… katakan…" Ciel bersuara lagi. "Katakan sumpahmu untuk tidak mengkhianatiku… untuk selalu bersamaku… untuk melindungiku… hingga segalanya berakhir…" Ciel menatap tajam dan meninggikan suaranya, "…hingga aku mencapai tujuan yang mengikat kontrak kita!"

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Ciel seolah melihat Sebastian menyeringai aneh ke arahnya. Namun—tidak.

Sebastian sekali lagi berlutut di hadapan tubuh kecil Ciel. Ia meraih satu tangan Ciel, membuat pemuda itu merinding dengan déjà vu mimpinya yang aneh.

"_Yes, My Lord_," Sebastian berujar. "Saya bersumpah tidak akan mengkhianati Anda, akan selalu bersama Anda untuk melindungi Anda." Dua pasang mata saling bertemu ketika bagian akhir sumpah disuarakan dengan tenang. "Hingga segalanya berakhir dan mencapai tujuan yang mengikat kontrak saya dan Anda, _My Lord_."

_Kau takut, Ciel. _

Dan satu ciuman dingin dihadiahkan di punggung tangan pucat Ciel.

_Kau takut kematian memisahkan hidupmu dengannya._

Fakta itu menampar Ciel begitu keras—hingga ia akan terjembab jika saja Sebastian tidak berada di hadapannya.

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya sekali lagi.

Panggilan itu berasal dari sudut terdalam jiwanya. Sebastian benar—sumber suara itu adalah hatinya.

Ia lemah—atau mungkin tidak.

Mungkin ia hanya merindukan sesuatu. Hatinya menuntut sesuatu. Mencari kehangatan. Meskipun kehangatan itu terlarang.

"Sebastian…" Ciel memanggil pelan. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok Sebastian Michaelis yang masih berlutut di depannya.

Sosok yang setia. Satu-satunya yang tidak akan berbohong. Satu-satunya yang tidak akan berkhianat. Satu-satunya yang akan selalu melindungi.

Dan satu-satunya yang akan mencabut nyawa.

Tangan mungil Ciel terjulur, seolah meminta Sebastian meraihnya.

_Akuilah, Ciel Phantomive._

Suara itu terus terdengar.

Tapi Ciel tidak peduli. Ia terus menjulurkan tangan dengan ganjil ke arah Sebastian.

Ciel tidak peduli meskipun—mungkin—saat ini ia sedang menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya di hadapan Sang Iblis.

Iblis yang akan memangsanya, menelan jiwanya untuk selamanya.

Ciel tidak peduli.

"Sentuh aku… Sebastian…" ia bersuara lirih.

_Ya. Akuliah…_

Sebastian menatap lekat wajah Ciel. Ia menemukan sosok lemah yang rapuh—sekaligus berharga seperti permata.

Itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Tuannya… pusat kehidupannya… makan malamnya.

"Sebastian…" Ciel memanggil lagi.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sebastian. Ia meletakkan satu tangan di dada dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan berujar, "_Yes, My Lord_…"

Kemudian Sebastian Michaelis dengan lembut mendorong jatuh tubuh kecil Ciel Phantomhive di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sang Raja telah mengizinkan Sang Iblis mencicipi dirinya—sebelum segalanya benar-benar berakhir.

_Kau mencintainya. _

**

* * *

**

.

**SELESAI**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Faria:**

Tolong peringatkan saya jika ini lebih cocok ada di _rate_ M! Maaf saya tidak bisa menahan diri! Jika bicara mengenai Sebastian dan Ciel, hanya genre _ANGST_ yang paling tepat untuk mereka.

Oh—Jashin Sama! Tolong selamatkan otak _fujoshi_ ini dari _hint_ SebastCiel dimana-mana! Untunglah saya BELUM berpikir untuk membuat lemonista mengenai mereka! Mari lihat beberapa waktu ke depan, apakah saya bertahan untuk tidak menghias _fandom_ ini dengan rate M+.

Baiklah, saya mengharapkan kritik, saran serta apresiasi untuk yang satu ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**

* * *

**

_**~ FARIACCHI – JANUARY 2010 ~**_


End file.
